phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Adyson Sweetwater
is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Biography She, Isabella, Gretchen, and Milly were the backup singers for Phineas and the Ferb-Tones as the Ferbettes ("Flop Starz", "Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). Immediately following Phineas and Ferb's treehouse fight with Candace and Stacy, as all the Fireside Girls are cheering. Adyson's mouth moves along with the line "Way to go!" ("Tree to Get Ready"). When Phineas and Ferb built an Animal translator , she and Milly were explaining television to Isabella's dog, Pinky, unsuccessfully ("Interview With a Platypus"). When Phineas and Ferb build a bio-dome, she is shown to be comically accident-prone, getting heatstroke, being swept away by a current, and having a rock fall on her head ("The Great Indoors"). Adyson, along with most other Fireside Girls, knows about Isabella's desire to marry Phineas ("That Sinking Feeling"). Physical Appearance Adyson has straight dark brown hair with large bangs and a curve at the bottom. She has green eyes, rosy pink skin, and a red headband (which sometimes isn't seen in a few episodes). She wears a sleeveless uniform with a split in the collar and sides at the bottom, and high-top shoes. Known Patches * Help Thy Neighbor Patch (About 52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") * Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") * Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Shrimp Net Repair Patch ("That Sinking Feeling") * Sap Collecting Patch ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * All Time Record Patch (6 patches, but, as of Fireside Girl Jamboree, the current record is 50 by Candace Flynn.) ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Rodeo Clown Patch ("Robot Rodeo") * Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power Flight Patch, ("The Great Indoors") Background Information *Adyson is one of the characters to be an ambidextrous sprite. When she turns her head, her bangs swoop to the other side. Sometimes, the other side of her head can be seen in a few episodes. *Her first cameo speaking line was in "Tree to Get Ready", while her first true speaking line occurred within "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", where she made a sarcastic comment on the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch. *Her name was revealed in one of Swampy's Correspondence. The first on-screen mention is in Isabella and the Temple of Sap, and her surname was revealed in Fireside Girl Jamboree, and again confirmed in one of Swampy's Correspondence. *She was one of the guitarists with Katie in the new version of ''The Flyin' Fishmonger'', but is only visible for a second. *She was a back-up singer with Gretchen in the song ''S'winter''. *Adyson is based on Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's grand daughter. Talk:Adyson Sweetwater *She used to hold the record for "Most Patches earned in One Day", which was 6. Candace broke her record with a massive total of 49 patches, 50 if the record patch is counted ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). *She, along with Gretchen, are the only Fireside Girls not to have a red collar at the neck. *She has a rather sarcastic sense of humor ("Let me guess, the Let's Help Phineas and Ferb patch?"). (Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *She is so far the only Fireside Girl besides Isabella and Candace to have her surname revealed ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). *When Phineas and Ferb travel around the world, she is shown to take Isabella's place as troop leader after Isabella leaves with Phineas and Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Adyson is the only regularly-seen Fireside Girl not seen in the Robot Riot! online game. Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Flop Starz" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Raging Bully" *"S'Winter" *"Run Away Runway" *"It's About Time!" *"Out of Toon" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Out to Launch" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Put That Putter Away" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"At the Car Wash" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (First name revealed) *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" (Surname revealed) *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Robot Rodeo" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Ask a Foolish Question" *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *"Tour de Ferb" References Category:Fireside Girls Category:Characters Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Females Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Kids Category:PFT